The Building Of Jurassic Park Two
by Torold
Summary: Hammond and Malcolm are dead. It four years after the lost world incident. But Ingen has picked up the peices and is ready to start over. Muldoon is over seeing the building and managing of Jurassic Park two. What will happen? Reviews Please!


Authors Note:

If any of you have read the jurassic park books, which im sure many of you have, you get to se a lot more of the technical side of jurassic park. I have always been interested the actual building of jurassic park and the raising of the dinosaurs that inhabited it. I have decided to create a nw fan fiction series about the creation of a second jurassic park. This series will be following the book, not the movie. So that means Malcolm and Hammond are dead. So it will begin...

The blue and white helicopter with the words "Ingen Construction" on the side, soared over the dark green water. It was headed to an uncharted island of the coast of the Philippines. Inside the helicopter several asian workers were leaning back on the leather chairs. The words "Ingen Construction" was labeled on there hard hats. Another man was in the helicopter, a tall broad shouldered man in khaki.

Muldoon leaned back against the leather chair of the helicopter and sighed. He was already regretting taking another job with Ingen. It was three years after the Jurassic Park and Site B incidents and Ingen was ready to start over. They had initially called Dr. Grant in hopes they could lure him to the job, but he flat out refused. Then they had called Muldoon. Muldoon did not know what came over him when he said yes, he was invariably drawn towards the prospect of once again working with dinosaurs. Muldoon's mind raced, he had such a huge job ahead of him. Essentially Muldoon was taking over Hammond's spot, except that Muldoon had no say in the company. Muldoon's job was to over see the building and managing of the second Jurassic Park. This time there would be no mistakes.

Muldoon had already clashed with Ingen executives at Ingen headquarters in Palo Alto, California. Muldoon had been dead set against the creation of Velociraptors, but in the end he had been defeated, and he had been required to create raptors. Muldoon was not looking forward to what awaited him on the island called Rocky Shore, due to the large amount of rocks on the shores of the island. The helicopter sped forward over the green water and an island peaked over the horizon. It was large, roughly 27 square miles, and Ingen had a hell of a time buying it from the Phillipeno government.

"ETA, five minutes" said the pilot through the intercom.

Muldoon straightened up and looked at the workmen chatting to each other. They seemed to be talking in english, and Muldoon caught some of there conversation.

"The hell is this island anyway?" said one Workman.

"Supposed to be some kind of resort" said another.

"Filthy American's and their five star resorts" said another Workman.

Then they all saw that Muldoon was watching and they hushed up immediately. Muldoon leaned towards the window and looked out. The island shore was indeed rocky. Rocks the size of house were scattered across the pebbly shore. _No sunbathing here _Muldoon thought to himself.

The helicopter soared low over the island and swung around again to land at the impromptu helipad. Finally the helicopter touched down and the workmen rushed out into the darkening dusk. Muldoon stepped out into the humid air and looked around. Dark green forest surrounded him on all sides but a workman in a Blue vest that said "Ingen Construction" on it, was ready to take him to the build site. Muldoon hopped in the back of the jeep beside the Workman and the car started forward, the driver humming tonelessly.

Muldoon was passed several pieces of paper stapled together. It said "Ingen Construction Supply List" on the front in blue blocky letters. Muldoon flipped it open and read.

All supplies listed here will be delivered in the next six months.

_75 Miles of FearShock electric fencing._

When Muldoon saw that, he brightened. FearShock was the leader in electrified fences. When the animal was shocked by the fence, it activated a gene that literally turned on fear in the animals body. The animals quickly learned not to go near the fences. That hat Muldoon had heard anyway, he doubted that Velociraptors would mind taking shocks from those fences. The list went on, most of it was the normal stuff for setting up a park like this. Motion Sensors, Video Cameras, Security Cards. The list went on. The most notable were the purchase of seven new Cray 4 super computers and _76 _Hamachi Hood gene sequencers.

He also checked the list of weapons. Last time they had been caught with no powerful weapons or guns. Muldoon would not make the same mistake twice. He had ordered only a few guns, but when he saw the list, he almost dropped the paper.

_50 Heckler and Koch G36C automatic Rifles with shock prod attachments _had been ordered. Several variants of tranquilizer had also been purchased. From this immense list, Muldoon guessed that Ingen was not taking chances this time. Muldoon oggled the list again grenades, guns, rocket launchers, even several anti personnel mines. Ingen had obviously not told Muldoon something. you could take down a T-Rex with only several G36C's or a grenade or two. You didn't need anti-personel mines.

The jeep cruised into the a small village of burlap tents and small concrete huts. The was thick with cooking fires and it smelled like some of the villages back on the main land.

Muldoon hopped out of the jeep and headed toward what looked like the temporary command room. Computers filled the dark tent with bright light. A tall man in his mid twenties was sitting in front of a monitor that was flashing different pictures of the island.

"You Jake Ramms?" asked Muldoon.

The figure swung around on his office chair to face Muldoon.

"You bet" Jake said.

"Good, Im Muldoon" said Muldoon. "How are the computers?" Muldoon continued.

"We have several camera's set up already. The basic Jurassic Park system is set up. It's almost a replica of the one Dennis Nedry made" said Jake.

"That doesn't sound too promising" said Muldoon.

"Oh don't worry, I decoded every bug in the system long ago, I even found the trap door the bastard used to screw up the park" said Jake.

"Instead of using only one cray super computer like they did before, were using _three _Cray's to run the park system. The other four are used for the gene sequencing" said Jake.

"Why would we need gene sequencing if we already have the embryos for all the dinosaurs?" said Muldoon.

Jake went silent for a moment.

"I guess you haven't been told about the new species" said Jake.

"_NEW _species?" Muldoon half gasped-half yelled.

Jake punched some keys on his key board and a new screen popped up.

Jurassic

Park

Dinosaurs

Dinosaurs

Expected

Found

Ankylosaurus

0

0

Brachiosaurus

0

0

Dilophosaurus

0

0

Gallimimus

0

0

Parasaurolophus

0

0

Procompsognathus

0

0

Pteranodon

0

0

Spinosaurus

0

0

Stegosaurus

0

0

Triceratops

0

0

Tyrannosaurus rex

0

0

Velociraptor

0

0

Muldoon surveyed the list. There were two new species, Ankylosaurus and Spinosaurus. He knew both. The Ankylosaurus was a large slow moving animal, able to defend itself with the large spiked shell and its huge ball shaped tail. The Spinosaurus was a different matter entirely. The Spinosaurus was supposedly the greatest predator in the earths history. It could out run and out fight a T-Rex by a mile. was not happy about this new addition.

"If your interested to see more about these dinosaurs, you should go visit the lab" said Ramms.

"Our new geneticist Kail Hanter is there already" said Ramms.

"I guess I'll go do that" said Muldoon.

Muldoon walked out of the tent and into the mid noon glare. He walked through the camp looking for the lab. He passed even more workers offloading supplies and heading to and fro from different tents. Several of the workmen nodded to Muldoon as he passed by. He passed more trucks and workmen, and finally came to the first and only building in the camp. It was just plain concrete and it was rather worn looking. Muldoon walked towards and it and opened the door. A burst of humidity hit him when he opened the door. _Jurassic atmosphere _Muldoon thought to himself. He walked in and found himself in a hatchery. Mist flowed around the tables that were set in ordered rows. Technicians in white lab coats moved from table to table, examining the eggs. One of them looked up and saw Muldoon, he pointed to the next door. Muldoon walked to the next door and opened it up, an airlock was set between both doors. Muldoon walked inside and the door closed behind him, white gas hissed out of pipes into the room. There was an electronic beeping and the door opened.

The hatchery was cold and bright white. Four large black boxes stood in the middle of the room surrounded by 75 smaller boxes. All the machines were humming loudly. Several more technicians in white lab coats were walking around and examining the machines. A monitor was attached to each smaller box. The screen was flashing so fast he couldn't catch what it said. It looked something like

CCGACAGCGACAGACGACCECAAGACAGACGA

But it was scrolling by so fast, he could not be sure.

A man in a white lab coat walked up to Muldoon.

"Are you Muldoon?" asked the man.

"Yeah" Muldoon replied.

"Kail Hanter, chief geneticist" the main said. "Our operations are coming along fine, not a lot to report" he continued.

"How many hatched animals are there?" asked Muldoon.

"In total? At the moment we only have two baby rex's" Kail said.

"Two? Christ" Muldoon said.

"What are the statuses on the paddocks?" Muldoon asked.

"Does it look like I would know?" said Kail. "Ask the foreman, he is in the construction tent" continued Kail.

Muldoon nodded and turned towards the door.

"By the way, we have figured out a new way to control the animals. We fixed the breeding error, and we have a new fail safe system. If any dinosaur escapes, we simply activate a chip inserted into the dino's at birth. That chip activates a gene that kills the dino." said Kail.

"Have you tested this?" Muldoon asked.

"Yes" said Kail.

Muldoon turned towards the door again and opened it. He headed back through the hatchery and into the camp. He walked through the camp again. The sun light fading as day became night. He walked for about 5 minutes when he finally found the foreman's tent. He entered.

There were several over lays of the island hanging on the wall. Papers and grids and blue prints were scattered across several desks. The foreman was sitting in a desk with his back facing him. Muldoon cleared his throat loudly. The figure swung around to face him.

"Ahhh, Mr. Muldoon" the person said.

"I would like an information status on the paddocks, how many are ready?" Muldoon asked.

"I don't know if you know, but we have been here for several months already Mr. Muldoon" the foreman said. "The visitors center is nearing completion and the lodge is also near completion, the paddocks however are a different matter entirely" the foreman continued.

"How so?" Muldoon asked.

"Well, we have had nothing to work with in the way of fences. The moats are dug and filled. The landscaping is almost done in Rex paddock. That's the only paddock we have been working on extensively. But we have received little fencing. But it appears now that you are here we can get some work done" the foreman said, smiling.

An Asian workman entered the room and approached Muldoon. He was short but looked well built. He was wearing a hard hat and a blue Ingen vest.

"Mr. Muldoon, the first shipment has arrived. They are requesting that you inspect it before they unload it." the workman said.

"all right" Muldoon said.

"Whenever you need a construction update, just come here" the foreman said.

"Sure" said Muldoon, and he followed the workman out into the fading daylight.

Muldoon pulled back the bolt on the sleek black G36C he was holding in his hand. Several large cases had arrived filled with them. The tranquilizer guns, gas grenades, and mines had all been delivered too. To his right was a huge stack of the new FearShock electric fencing. It was the first of three electric fencing shipments they would receive. The pile to the right was enough for 25 miles, give or take a couple of meters. Muldoon placed the gun back into the box.

"Take the construction equipment that you need to finish the visitors center and lodge with you to the construction site. I want these weapons locked up in weapons locker, Steve you have the key" said Muldoon, nodding towards a tall man with a balding head.

Steve nodded, and him and several other workmen lifted the crates of weapons and started loading them onto the truck that they would take to the visitors center.

"I want the all this fencing out by the Tyrannosaur paddock. We start construction on the fencing tomorrow" Muldoon yelled.

Workmen flooded around Muldoon, loading boxes and crates onto trucks. Several forklifts were stacking the fencing onto the backs of several waiting flat bed trucks. They would make several trips to finally collect the needed amount of fencing for the Tyrannosaur paddock. He hoped that they would be done the Rex paddock by the time he reported to Ingen it would be done. Muldoon didn't care much for deadlines.

He saw the foreman walking towards him. Muldoon waited and pretended he did not already see him. In the dying light he could finally see the man. He was short with gray hair. His body showed signs that he had been doing strenuous work his entire life.

"Mr. Muldoon, I have this paper showing what is left to do on the Tyrannosaur paddock" the foreman said.

Muldoon thanked the foreman and accepted the paper and shooed the foreman away with a wave of his hand.

Tyrannosaur Paddock

Perimeter fencing----0 Completed

moats----100 completed

motion sensors----75 completed

feeding mechanisms----100 completed

Video cameras----100completed

Muldoon was happy with this. _The sooner we get those rex's in their paddock the better_ Muldoon thought. Muldoon headed over towards the jeeps that were being loaded with supplies. One pulled up in front of him. A worker gestured for Muldoon to get in. When Muldoon had hopped into the jeep, it took off down the freshly paved road. After a 10 minute drive they pulled up in front of the visitors center. It looked almost exactly the same as the one in the first Jurassic Park.

Suddenly Muldoon saw himself running through the woods screaming. Raptors chasing him into the pipe. Henry Wu getting ripped apart by the raptors. Muldoon snapped out of his trance.

"Mr. Muldoon, were here" the driver said.

Muldoon hopped out of the car and headed towards the visitors center main doors. He entered into the lobby. He noticed that the doors were reinforced steel. Muldoon looked up at the high arching ceiling and the speckled marble floor. He shook off old memories and headed up the stairs towards the control should be. When he opened the door to the control room, he found an arcade their instead. Muldoon approached the nearest workman.

"Where's the control room?" Muldoon asked.

The worker pointed towards the stair case, then gestured downwards. _In the basement? _Muldoon headed down the stairs and into the brightly lit basement. Muldoon headed down the hall towards a door at the very far end of the hall. Once he reached there he slipped in the security card he had been given by the foreman. The door opened with a an electric whir and then a low hiss and clank as the door opened. He entered into the dark control room and was surprised to see that Jake was already there. This control was a lot more impressive then the one back at the construction camp.

"Oh hey" said Jake. "We moved our stuff here while you were talking to the foreman and checking out the new supplies, pretty cool stuff, I read the supply list" continued Jake.

"You all set up here?" Muldoon asked.

"Oh yes" Jake said. "We have the three Cray's in the corner there. Motion sensors cover 75 percent of the Rex paddock now. We get complete video feed from the Rex paddock too. We get complete motion sensing all around the lodge and visitors center." Jake continued.

Jake punched several buttons on his keyboard and the nearest monitor changed to show several flat bed trucks dumping off load after load of electric fencing.

"That looks good" said Muldoon, nodding.

Muldoon said good bye to Jake and headed out the door and up the stairs into the visitors center. He headed towards his office and unlocked it with his keycard. He set down the materials he had received earlier and headed towards the cot in the corner. Muldoon flopped down on it without bothering to change out of his khaki safari clothes. He faded into a sleep filled with raptors and screaming.


End file.
